beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Signs
:Your refers to the region of the zodiac which was "rising above the Eastern horizon" at the moment of your birth. Page listing details on each Ascendant AKA rising sign. (coming soon) Summary :Your refers to the region of the zodiac which was rising above the Eastern horizon at the moment of your birth. This occurs on the opposite (left/right) side of the earh's surface depending on whether you were born in the north or south hemisphere. This is because the zodiac is defined by the equatorial plane(s) of our orbit around the sun (which appears to orbit around us from our rotating perspective, travelling from left to right when viewed from the northern hemisphere, while it's the reverse when viewed from the southern hemisphere). :Regardless, the sun (like every other slow-moving angular point in the sky) rises always in the east since Earth's rotation is the cause of their apparent fast-motion on 24 hour cycles (the 'day' and 'night') :The point where the eastern horizon sits relative to the zodiac (the Sun's annual segmented journey across the cosmos, with Taurus as the northern spring, southern fall, etc.). * A Leo-rising indicates that the region of the zodiac (sun's apparent orbit) in which the sun would be during the northern summer (or southern winter) was rising at the time of your birth. : A Leo-rising person born in the northern summer (late July-August) would have been born around sunrise, because having rising sign in the same sign as sun sign indicates that the sun was rising at the time of your birth. : Similarly, if that person is also a Leo moon it indicates that person was born during the lunar phase of 'New moon' (since sun and moon are conjunct) and close to sunrise (and moonrise). :For others, the angular distance between the sun and the ascendant indicate what time of the person's first day on earth the sun rose to its zenith (midday). For the above example, the sun conjunct ascendant implies that the local "midday" occurred around 6 hours after the person was born (6am + 6h = 12pm). :Someone born with their sun opposite the ascendant (conjunct Descendant) would have been born during a "Sunset" and the sun would not rise for another 12 hours (6pm + 12h = 6am). :A person born with their sun roughly at its local brightest or darkest moment in the day (midday vs midnight) have the sun conjunct Midheaven or opposite it (conjunct the IC), which occur at approximately 1/2 of the angular distance between sunrise and sunset (depending on latitude). :Your rising sign is the segment of the sun's annual path that was rising when you were born. :Your sun's house placement is half the number of hours it took before the sun rose again after you were born (e.g. Sun in House VIII/8 implies 16 hours until sunrise | 6am - 16h ~ 2pm birthtime) :Sun opposite Ascendant implies 12 hours to sunrise, 12/2 = 6, the 6th house being opposite 12th (that after the ascendant, vs that before the descendant). :Sun square Ascendant implies someone born either 6 hours until or since sunrise, midday vs midnight (12pm vs 12am). Ascendant signs tend to be more prominently displayed in the individual when the Ascendant is in near the early cusp of the sign, rather than the late cusp... Aries The "Ram", ruled by Mars Category:Aries-rising namespace=0 category = Aries-rising Taurus The "Bull", ruled by Venus (and possibly, Ceres) Category:Taurus-rising namespace=0 category = Taurus-rising Gemini The "Twins", ruled by Mercury Category:Gemini-rising namespace=0 category = Gemini-rising Cancer The "Crab", ruled by the Moon Category:Cancer-rising namespace=0 category = Cancer-rising Leo The "Lion", ruled by the Sun Category:Leo-rising namespace=0 category = Leo-rising nottitlematch=My %art Virgo The "Virgin", ruled by Mercury Category:Virgo-rising namespace=0 category = Virgo-rising Libra The "Scales", ruled by Venus Category:Libra-rising namespace=0 category = Libra-rising Scorpio The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars) Category:Scorpio-rising namespace=0 category = Scorpio-rising Sagittarius The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter Great examples of Sag-rising people, with pictures Category:Sagittarius-rising namespace=0 category = Sagittarius-rising Capricorn The "Sea-goat", ruled by Saturn Category:Capricorn-rising namespace=0 category = Capricorn-rising nottitlematch=MKH Aquarius The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn) http://www.alwaysastrology.com/aquarius-rising.html "Aquarius Rising is a unique individual, first and foremost, and they won't let you forget it! Many will seek them out for advice because they come across as intellectuals that are approachable. In fact, Aquarius Ascendant is very curious, and frequently very well educated. They may show interest in anything that advances the human race. They are humanitarian, idealistic, tolerant and impartial for the most part. Aquarius Rising thinks they have seen everything, so it is difficult to shock them. Actually, they like to shock those around them. They really enjoy getting a response from others. They may have a quiet, irreverent sense of humor that others find endearing, if a bit offbeat. Aquarius Rising is a likable person and very friendly to everyone they meet. They get along with people from all walks of life, easily accepting them all as equals. They are unique in that they can pull off appearing detached and aloof while also appearing kind and caring… it is a study in contradictions." "Aquarius Rising loves to play devil's advocate and take part in a good argument. They like personal freedom, so this can be a potential issue when they marry. Their restless nature can push them to seek a more stimulating environment if the one they are in isn't meeting their needs mentally or physically. Aquarius Ascendant can be unpredictable and may behave in a contradictory fashion. Aquarius Rising is extremely interested in the future and the past, but they may get lost when it comes to the present. They may appear to be a bit out of step with their contemporaries. They are likely to be interested in music, design, science or sociology. They may have physical issues with their circulation or with arthritis." Category:Aquarius-rising namespace=0 category = Aquarius-rising Pisces The "Fish", ruled by Neptune and classically, Jupiter) Category:Pisces-rising namespace=0 category = Pisces-rising Category:Natal Astrology Category:Ascendant Category:Rising Signs Category:Astrology Category:Houses